Forum:Manga-Veröffentlichungen
RAW-PARADISE Problem? also, ich möchte ja keinen erschrecken, und außerdem ist es noch nicht bekannt ob diese angelegenheit überhaupt eine auswirkung auf die wöchentliche veröffentlichung von naruto in HQ haben wird, aber die RAW-provider seite "RAW-Paradise" wurde geschlossen oder eingestellt oder was auch immer dort passiert ist. es wurde ein offizielles statement von der verwaltung der "weekly shounen jump" veröffentlicht. hier die englische übersetzung davon: ---- Translation credits to cmertb To all our readers There are now many people unjustly posting copies of manga on the internet. These unjust copies are inconsistent with mangakas' feelings. They are also distorting the authors' intentions of "I want the work to be read this way". The actions of posting these unjust copies on the net, into which the mangakas have poured their hearts, are not only hurting mangakas in real life but are also against the law, even if done in a light-hearted manner. Every time we discover such "unjust copies", we talk to the mangaka and consider every possible countermeasure. But the number of inconsiderate people is great, and at present we cannot deal with all of them. We have a request for all our readers. The unjust internet copies are deeply hurting the manga culture, mangakas' rights, and even mangakas' souls. Please understand once again that all of that is against the law. Also, the mangakas and Shueisha will severely deal with any unjust copies found on the internet. We ask that our readers please continue to support us. Weekly Shounen Jump editorial department hier ist außerdem der thread auf mangahelpers, wo es veröffetnlicht wurde und darüber nun diskutiert wird: http://mangahelpers.com/forum/showthread.php?t=59936 (an admins: bitte den link '''nicht' löschen und mit "link nicht erlaubt" ersetzen - das ist nur eine weiterleitung ^^)'' ich hoffe, dass das nicht wirklich eine auswirkung auf die veröffentlichungen von naruto im i-net haben wird, aber interessant ist es auf jeden fall, denn die tatsache, dass neue chapter immer schnell im i-net erscheinen und für alle zugänglich sind, ist für mangakas natürlich nicht wirklich angenehm. schließlich verdienen sie ihr geld damit, dass ihre mangas gekauf werden. mal schauen was daraus wird. hoffentlich nichts schlechtes für uns "i-net leser". gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 17:43, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) wenn naruto mangas nich mehr im i-net kommmen flippp ich aus ich denke jeden tag in der schule nur an naruto xDDDDDDDDDDDDD :hehe xDD ...wow, du solltest dich vllt wirklich bissle weniger mit naruto befassen, wenn du schon immer darüber denkst =D (nicht die schule vernachlässigen leute!!! ^^) Johnny/ジョニ一 19:22, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) beunruhigt mcih ein wenig gerade...., ich brauch stoff XD, schrieb mittoch englischprüfung un narut dient als abklang XDErnie1992 20:26, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) war auch nur spass sonst wär ich ja nich auf nem gymnasium aber wär schon geil nur rumsitzen und über naruto denken xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD die lage scheint sich zu verschlimmern: "mangahelpers.com" (die grösste internationalle manga-plattform) hat reagiert und einige veränderungen vorgenommen... es betrifft die RAW's und auch in einger masse die scanlations - alle RAW's der mangas von den publishern "Shueisha" und "Shogakukan" wurden auf mangahelpers bereits entfernt ...und naruto, wie viele andere beliebte mangas, gehört auch zu einem dieser publisher! die japanischen RAW's all dieser mangas werden auch in zukunft nicht auf mangahelpers veröffentlicht (für mich persönlich war das ein schlag ins gesicht, ehrlich. für mich sind die RAW's sogar wichtiger als die engl. scans auf onemanga oder mangastream. gott sei dank hab ich bereits eine seite gefunden wo auch weiterhin die naruto HQ RAW's veröffentlicht werden, auch wenn mit einer zeitvertögerung von ein paar wochen ^^) aber egal. die sperrung der zu betreffenden mangas betrifft wohl nur die RAW's, die fertigen scanlations in beliebiger sprache und reine übersetzungen in textform werden wohl auch weiterhin veröffentlicht - eine gute nachricht ...puhh, die mangawelt geht doch nicht vollkommen unter wie es scheint ^^ aber warten wir erstmal ab und sehen zu wie sich die situation nun entwickeln wird, ob es schwierigkeiten geben wird oder nicht. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 15:51, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) also werden auch keine spoiler-raws mehr veröffentlich?Ernie1992 16:13, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :das weiß ich nicht :/ bis jetzt sind noch keine naruto spoilers erschienen (oder bestätigte spoiler der anderen shounen jump mangas). Johnny/ジョニ一 16:58, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ohne spoiler währe es mir sogar lieber^^--//RedApple 17:57, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC)